At present, to clean a room or ground floor, it requires to collect dust in the room or on the ground floor, and then to mop the ground floor, resulting in repeated labor, low efficiency and slow cleaning. Therefore, dust collection and mopping are combined to generate new products. However, integrated products fail to go across step obstacles, causing poor dust collection effect and operation difficulties.